


A Transfer From Koldovstoretz

by KatieBirdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBirdy/pseuds/KatieBirdy
Summary: Laverne Grekov is transferred from Koldovstoretz to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the wishes of her parents. With a relative at Hogwarts keeping a clear eye on her, Laverne's main goal is to keep attention away from herself and to never let anyone know what happened at Koldovstoretz. No one. But one student, in particular, is eager to find out what she's hiding.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Transfer

Like any other evening when the doors of Hogwarts were opened for the start of the school year, the Great Hall was rowdy with students and teachers. A long line of first year’s stood in the middle of the Great Hall, eager to be welcomed into their new house. 

And at the back of that eager line is where I stood, half in the shadows that were cast by the candlelight, and half-hidden behind a large pillar. I chewed my lip, a habit that I had formed when I became nervous. My gaze wandered about the room, jumping from one thing to the next. 

I stood out of sight from most of the occupants of the Great Hall, save for the Gryffindor table which was closest, and upon seeing me, the whole table erupted in whispers and stares. 

I fiddled with the end of my silky braid, throat dry and hands clammy, and although the room was quite warm, a continuous shiver ran down my spine. 

“Xander Rutley!” Professor McGonagall called out, and the young boy came stumbling to the stool. He took a seat, and the Sorting Hat was lowered onto his head, almost enveloping his small body. 

“I heard that she’s a transfer from another school,” I heard someone say. I turned my head and locked eyes with a girl who looked to be my age, with frizzy, brown hair. I narrowed my eyes at the girl, who in return, flushed a bright shade of red and looked away before continuing in a hush to her companions. 

It wasn’t long before I was the last one in line. I felt the stares of the whole room on me this time. Each one sent my stomach tumbling and my nerves rising, but I didn’t let it show. As far as I knew, I appeared as the calmest and most careless person in the room. At least, that’s what I hoped. 

Professor McGonagall, not bothering to lift her head, looked over her oval glasses at me, and glancing back down at her long scroll, she called my name out, “Laverne Grekov!” 

I don’t know why a wave of dread washed over me when she announced my name. Maybe it was the way she said it. Maybe it was the fact that the whole school now knew who I was. Not like I would be able to hide my name anyway. 

I hesitantly walked forward and sat on the stool, feeling slightly foolish. I felt even more foolish when the hat was placed on my head so that all I saw was black. 

“Interesting…” I heard a small voice in my ear say, “Ah yes, I remember you!” the hat paused when I furrowed my brows in confusion, “Your parents, that is,” it corrected, then let out a little laugh. 

It continued, “You have the same mind as both of your parents, although lacking in some departments,” I remained silent, unsure of what to say, and if it would even respond if I did say anything, “Yes, yes. You’ll fit nicely there!”

I held a breath.  _ One, two, three…  _ “SLYTHERIN!” I released my breath and relaxed my sweaty hands. The hat was removed and the Slytherin table hesitantly clapped their hands, exchanging confused glances with one another. 

About to take my seat at my new house table, Dumbledore stood, dressed in a long navy-blue robe with silver stars starting at the hood and running to the hem. He also had a matching cap on that tilted off to the side. I almost laughed at his attire, it looked like he was ready to hop in bed. 

“Welcome!” Dumbledore boomed, his voice echoing through every corner of the hall, “We welcome all of our new students to Hogwarts on this fine evening, and we also offer congratulations to those of you who have finished your first, second, third, fourth, fifth, or sixth year!” I slowly started walking to my table, eyes still on Dumbledore as he rambled on, mostly just nonsense with a few more greetings onwards the students. 

“Now let us eat!” He finally finished, giving a clumsy bow and then plopping back in his seat. I frowned, I now knew why my parents thought Dumbledore crazy. 

A boy and a girl, both around my age scooted over when I finally reached the Slytherin table, scouring for a place to sit. I gestured to the small space between them, “Mind if I sit here?” I asked, unsure if they made room for me on purpose. 

The boy, who had dark, cropped hair and equally dark eyes, nodded excitedly. 

“So where are you from?” I knew that there would be questions, but I didn’t think they would come so fast. I thought everyone would be more focused on their dinner. 

I sighed internally, “I’m from England, but a transfer from Koldovstoretz in Russia.” 

The boy stuck his hand out, “I’m Blaise Zabini,” I took it gingerly, and he gestured to the other students closest to us, “this is Liza Ganders,” she smiled and sent a wave my way, “and Draco Malfoy,” Draco merely nodded his head. I suppose he wasn’t as eager to make my acquaintance as everyone else was, not that it bothered me.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me, Zabini?” a girl with sharp features and an equally sharp bob said. 

“Ah, yes. How could I forget,” Blaise said sarcastically and the girl narrowed her eyes, “This is Pansy Parkinson,” then he leaned closer to me, “don’t get on her bad side.” I smirked. 

“I heard that,” Pansy mumbled while she picked through her turkey and roasted potatoes. 

“I’ve heard of Koldovstoretz, people say that it’s surrounded by mountains as far as the eye can see,” Liza said, and I chuckled

“Well, they’re right...for the most part.” 

“Why did you transfer?” Draco’s bored voice asked, and he looked up for the first time since I sat down. 

I flicked my eyes at the table of teachers before answering “My parents wanted me closer to home, with everything going on.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth. Draco snorted, but his silver eyes lingered on me for a second too long. 

I finally dug into my now cold meal, thankful for the moment of silence between our small group. I didn’t need anyone digging up my past and telling it to the whole school. But as far as I knew, that wouldn’t happen. Not if I could help it. 

Dinner and dessert had finished, along with Dumbledore’s speech to the newest students, which I didn’t pay attention to when Blaise and Liza said that they would show me around so that I wouldn’t have to trail after a prefect. I was glad about that. I would have felt foolish if I had to follow a prefect around with a bunch of eleven-year-olds. 

I was hanging in the back of the small group of fifth years, mind elsewhere as we made our way to the common room. Someone tapped my shoulder and I blinked once, mind coming back to the present. I smiled and raised my brows in question at a beautiful girl who was now walking beside me. 

“I’m Daphne Greengrass,” she grinned, “it’s nice to have someone new here - who isn’t eleven.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” I said, and gave a small wave. I didn’t bother giving her my name since she already knew it. 

“So,” I began in a low voice after a few minutes, “who should I be careful of?”

Daphne smirked knowingly, “Let’s see…” her gaze swept our group, “Pansy Parkinson is better to stay away from. She and her gang.” Indeed, Pansy was surrounded by several girls, all looking similar, probably abiding by whatever trends were going around. “Plus, she can be a real bitch,” she added. 

“Blaise said that,” I said, amused. 

“Malfoy, er, Draco, he’s not bad if you just ignore his quips,” her face turned serious for a flash before she turned to me, “just...it’s better to be careful around him. You don’t want to get on his bad side.”

I laughed, expecting Daphne to join in, but her expression was still serious. We walked in silence for a few awkward moments. 

“Blaise and Theo---Theo Nott,” she said abruptly, ending the silence and pointing to a tall boy with sandy-brown hair, “you have nothing to worry about with them. They’re troublemakers, but nothing more than that. But don’t you even think about Theo,” she said playfully, and this time we both laughed, which eased my nerves by a significant amount. 

Our laughs died out, and we continued in silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence. 

It was nice to get along with someone for once and not be treated as an enemy. In Russia, everything was a competition, so you didn’t  _ make  _ friends. You had acquaintances you were close with but who would stab you in the back without hesitation at the first chance they got .  And I had to be the same way. It was either betray or be betrayed. 

Our group finally made it to the common-room after what seemed like forever. To me, at least. As we went inside, the students in front supplying the password, my eyes widened as I took in the room. It was beautiful. Decorated with stylish black furniture with green accents, dark-polished bookshelves containing various precious items, and elaborately carved pillars. The huge windows looked into the lake, and I could almost make out a few species swimming here and there in the dark water. 

Hogwarts, I realized, was far superior to Koldovstoretz, in both looks and size. Koldovstoretz was barren, cold, and dark. Always dark. The sun would never shine where we were; smack dab in the wilderness, snow and pine trees for miles around us. The floors were marble, the walls dark stone, sucking away any warmth from the castle that was my school. 

Hogwarts was warm, friendly, and bright. Large, crackling fires occupying every room. Carpets, rugs, and blankets keeping the stone floors toasty, and large tapestries covering the walls, acting as insolation. 

“What do you think?” Blaise walked over with Theodore Nott, waiting to hear my praise. 

I grinned, making a show of examining the huge room, “I love it!” I did. Koldovstoretz was nothing compared to Hogwarts. 

“What was Koldovstoretz like?” Theo asked.

“Don’t even get me started.” 

Blaise snorted, “that bad, eh?”

“Terrible,” I clarified, “snow for miles, no sun. It could get rather depressing.”

“I bet you’re happy you transferred, then.” We turned to Draco who had been listening in, his expression unreadable. 

I shrugged nonchalantly, “Yes, actually,” Daphne, who stayed silent during our conversation, grabbed my arm with a surprisingly strong grip, considering how small she was. 

“Boys, enough questions. Us girls need some sleep,” she said with a motherly tone in her voice. My brows rose, amused as she tugged me away from the boys and towards the girl’s dorm. 

“You handled that well,” I said.

She waved her hand, brushing off my compliment, “boys always listen to me. It pays off to be pretty,” we giggled together like we had been friends for years. I hadn’t laughed like that in a while. 

Daphne shut the dorm door behind us and showed me to the bathroom, and then to my bed which happened to be right next to hers. My luggage was already at the foot of my bed, all three suitcases stacked in size order.

After a quick wash and a change of clothes, I emerged from the bathroom, finally getting into my warm bed. The lights had been turned off, and the few girls who were still chatting had lowered their voices to a whisper. 

I nestled deep in my covers, the warmth already seeping into my limbs. 

“Hey, Daphne?” I called quietly, unsure if she was asleep already. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” 

“For what?”

I shrugged even though I knew she couldn’t see me, “just...thanks.” 

She let out a soft laugh, “You’re welcome, Laverne. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” I closed my eyes, thankful that I could finally go to sleep.  _ Everything will be fine.  _ I smiled hopefully to nothing but the darkness around me and fell asleep.


	2. First Days are the Worst Days

Ah, the first day of school. Some of the worst days of my life. 

I spent all of the previous night tossing and turning in a clammy, nightmare filled sleep. I woke up in a cold sweat, the back of my hair drenched. I had realized that it was still well before breakfast, but knowing that I would never fall back asleep, I opted to take a hot shower. And that’s how it went every first day of school. 

I hadn’t wanted breakfast to end, and to face a day full of classes, questions, tests, and homework. But unfortunately, the bell rang, signaling my first class---History of Magic. 

One of the dullest classes of my life ended rather quickly, making way for Potions, which was where I sat, half-listening to Professor Snape talk about Draught of Peace, the Potion we were learning for the day. I wouldn’t say I _hated_ Potions. I was good at it...when I had the right teacher. But I was sure that I hated it more than ever with Snape teaching it. 

Snape finally finished, and with the flick of his wand, a list of ingredients, as well as directions, appeared on the blackboard ahead of us. “The ingredients and method are on the blackboard,” he paused, with another flick of his wand, “you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have one hour and a half,” he said, signaling for us to begin. 

Blaise and I were occupying the same bench, so we went together to get our ingredients. “Are you good with Potions?” He asked once we got back to our bench. 

I shrugged, pouring some powdered moonstone into my potion, “I suppose I can hold my own.” 

“Malfoy and I, you could say we earn _all_ the points for Slytherin in Potions.”

I chuckled, glancing at Malfoy, who appeared deeply concentrated in his work. “Well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt you then.”

He scoffed, “Are you kidding? I could make any potion with my eyes closed!” 

“Oh, quit the bragging,” I laughed, “I highly doubt you could make this with your eyes closed, let alone a simple cure for boils.”

“Okay...you’re probably right,” we both laughed before continuing with our work. Which for me, was going quite well. I was on the third step and making good progress. The opposite of how the Gryffindor boy was doing. 

He looked familiar, hair disheveled and hanging in his face, and round wire-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose, probably from the fact that he was sweating profusely. I knew I had seen his face before, but I couldn’t figure out where. The boy was being hounded by Snape, who looked to be enjoying making a fool of him. 

Nudging Blaise with my elbow, I asked who the boy was.

“Ah...that’s Harry Potter,” he said quietly and with disdain, “the boy who lived.” 

Of course, I had heard of Harry Potter, I had been hearing about him almost every day since I can remember. But recently, I had been caught up in my little world that I had forgotten he even attended Hogwarts. 

“You don’t like him, do you?” I asked Blaise.

“Of course not,” he responded quickly. “Every year he’s been at Hogwarts has been about him. The teachers all practically worship at his feet. Except for Snape,” he smirked at the show Snape was now putting on to humiliate Potter, “Snape can’t stand him.”

As I looked at my housemates, I noted that not a single one looked at Potter with pity. So I found out that to fit in as a Slytherin, you had to hate Harry Potter. As for me...I didn’t know how to feel about him yet, after all, I hadn’t even met the boy. 

There were murmurs and snickers throughout the class when Snape was finally finished with Potter, and he continued to the next student. He eventually stopped in front of Blaise and me, which both of us were already halfway through our potion. 

“Mr. Zabini, good job as always.” Snape turned to me, “Miss Grekov, it seems you paid attention rather well. However,” he added, giving me a sharp glance, “you were a bit heavy-handed with the hellebore.”

I gritted my teeth, biting back a snarky remark, “thank you, Professor.” Snape nodded in response and stalked off to terrorize another student. 

“Don’t worry, it takes a while to get on his good side,” Blaise grinned. 

My finished potion was received well by Snape, although he did comment that it would be a bit much for anyone who ingests it, resulting in a long sleep. And we were given an assignment before the bell rang, signaling the end of class. 

“Miss Grekov, a word.” I stopped, midway through the door of the classroom. I turned to Snape who gestured to a chair opposite his desk. I looked back at Blaise who sent a reassuring smile. Sighing inwardly, I plopped myself down in the chair. 

Once the last student was out of the room, he closed the door gently behind him. 

“Yes, uncle?” I said nonchalantly. 

My uncle studied me for a moment before speaking, “I see you are getting along well here.”

“You could say that.”

“And do you enjoy it here?” 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say I enjoy it...yet, but if you mean whether I like it better than my previous school,” I paused thoughtfully, “then yes, I do.” 

“Your mother and father will be pleased to hear that.” He took out a quill and a piece of parchment, placing it in front of me, “I want you to write to your parents weekly. Starting with today.” 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead let out a controlled breath. “There can’t possibly be enough happenings in one week to write to them.” It was true, it seemed like it would be a grand waste of parchment to say only a few words like, _hello mother and father. I had a jolly good week! Goodbye!_

He seemed to consider what I had said for a moment, “very well.”

“Thank you---” 

“However, you will check in with me weekly.” Before I had the chance to interrupt, he continued, “outside of class hours. And _I_ will write to your parents monthly.” 

I smiled fakely and on purpose, “Brilliant. Are we done here?”

His snake-like eyes studied me, searching my face for...something. “Yes, you may go.” 

I picked up my textbooks and left the room. I couldn’t have gotten out of there any faster. 

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur, except for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was complete hogswash, compared to what I was used to learning. All of the other students hated the new professor, Professor Umbridge, to which I was indifferent. If the woman didn’t do anything to me personally, then I would give her the benefit of the doubt. 

I had heard what happened at Hogwarts last year when a Death Eater named Barty used polyjuice potion to disguise as Professor Alastor Moody. It was the talk at Koldovstoretz for months.

I was surprised that Hogwarts had remained open the next year, considering what had happened at the Triwizard Tournament. From the death of Hogwarts student, Cedric Diggory to the claim made by Harry Potter that Voldemort had returned. 

The talk of Lord Voldemort’s return was whispered by every witch and wizard since. But no one knew for sure if those claims were true unless you were one of his closest followers, like my parents. 

“So what did you think of your very first day at Hogwarts?” Liza asked, sitting across from me and picking at her roast lamb and potatoes. 

I thought for a moment, crafting my answer, “History of Magic was...enlightening, Potions was mediocre, Divination was dull, and Defence Against the Dark Arts was hogswash,” I finished. 

Blaise snorted, almost emptying the contents in his mouth onto the table, Daphne burst out in a fit of giggles, and even Draco joined in.

“Even though it was a bloody good show, I almost pitied Potter when Umbridge beat him down,” Daphne said. And then she added, “you notice I said _almost_.”

“I couldn’t help but laugh at Potter in Potions today,” Blaise laughed. 

Draco nodded his head at me, “speaking of which, what did Snape want?” 

“Yeah, I was curious about that,” Liza commented. “He usually only calls his favorites.” 

“He just wanted to see how I was getting along so far,” I said nonchalantly. I purposely left out the fact that Snape was my uncle. I didn’t want anyone to know yet. Being related to a professor, especially a head of the house, would just lead to unwanted attention, on top of what I was already getting. That, and I didn’t want to deal with more questions. 

Draco eyed me curiously, waiting for more, and I just shrugged. “That’s it?” he asked suspiciously. 

I paused mid-chew, “I believe so.” 

There was an awkward silence for several moments before someone cleared their throat, and I recognized Theo Nott who had been silent during most of our meal. “I reckon this year will kick our arses with O.W.L.s coming ‘round the corner.”

Daphne sighed dramatically, “why did you have to remind me?”

“We’re gonna be dead by the end of the year,” Blaise said, putting his head in his hands. “All I’m looking forward to this year is Hogsmeade.”

Liza giggled, “yeah, so you can get drunk on firewhiskey!” she turned to me, “Laverne, you’re coming to Hogsmeade, right? You’ve got to see Theo and Blaise go at it with their firewhiskey competition!”

I grinned, “of course I’ll come,” _if Snape allows me to,_ I wanted to add. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than getting drunk out of your wits?” Draco drawled. 

“Not all of us are as mature and mysterious as you are, _Malfoy_ ,” Daphne replied with a smirk, receiving a sharp glare from him. 

Blaise grinned and slung an arm around Draco’s shoulders, “besides, you’ll come with us every time to help us get back when we do get drunk out of our wits.”

They all, except Draco who carefully removed Blaise’s arm, burst into laughter, and I couldn’t help but join in. 

* * *

I hung back in the group heading to the dungeons, thinking about the day. I was happy that I had made new friends, but also dreading the part where they would eventually have to get to know me better. That was the price of a real friendship, I suppose. 

Still wrapped in my mind, I felt a warmth in the pocket of my robe. I stopped in my tracks and reached into my pocket, where I pulled out a small piece of paper. Heart racing, I unfolded it, and the color in my face immediately drained, leaving me as white as a ghost. 

_I know what you did at Koldovstoretz._

The moment I finished reading the note, it burst into flames and fell from my grasp. I hurriedly stamped it out with my foot, heart pounding as I anxiously looked from side to side. Someone knew, and they planted that note in my pocket...but how? 

I wiped my sweaty palms on my skirt and walked quickly, falling in step with Liza. She looked worriedly at me, “You alright?” 

_No,_ “I’m fine,” I snapped, then realized how I sounded and gave her a reassuring smile, “Just tired.” _Liar._

I sent a glance over my shoulder. Someone knew, but how? 

I went to bed feeling no better than the previous night. And I had a feeling that I would spend the night tossing and turning in an anxiety-filled sleep.


	3. A Trip To Hogsmeade

The week finished quickly, as did the other two weeks, and to my surprise, and I’m sure to Snape’s surprise as well, I avoided all trouble.  
Friday, after Defence Against the Dark Arts, I checked in with my uncle, as per the new rule he set. I knew he never liked me, not when I was just a little kid who didn’t know how to read, and especially not now. I suppose some of the hatred he had for my father leaked onto me.   
It didn’t bother me though, I never exactly liked him either. He never approved of the things I did. The only reason he was keeping an eye on me was because of my mother.  
My father told me stories about when he first met my mother, about how protective Snape was. Snape never wanted them to get married. But my mother was so in love that eventually, he had to let her go. I was just a product of a relationship that he disapproved of.   
It was late, nine fifty when I checked my watch. I had spent a little too much time studying in the library, and before I knew it, it was half-past nine.   
The torches on the walls made my shadow bounce and flicker down the empty hall. The only sound was the click of my heeled ballet flats on the stone floors. A chill ran down my spine, and for once, I wished I had ended up in a different house because then I wouldn’t have to be in the coldest part of the castle. But alas, to be in Slytherin, there were sacrifices to be made.   
As I continued my walk through the hall, getting ever closer to the Slytherin common room, I heard a small noise behind me. It almost sounded like a cough, or someone clearing their throat. I quickly turned my head but was meant with only the shadows cast by the torches.   
Goosebumps ran down my legs and arms. Was I being paranoid? Maybe. Ever since I had received the letter on Monday, I jumped at shadows and whipped my head in every direction when I heard any small noise. I couldn’t tell if someone was toying with me, or if I was truly being paranoid.   
I turned a corner, mind anywhere except the present when I almost ran headfirst into another student...who turned out to be one of our house prefects...Draco Malfoy. Ever since meeting him, I was usually the recipient of his countless smirks and glares.   
“Out late, Grekov,” he said with an unreadable expression that leaned the most towards boredom if anything at all.   
“It’s Laverne,” I quickly corrected. I noticed that the students here had a habit of calling each other by their surname, something that puzzled me. “And I was just coming back from the library.”  
He raised a brow, “You better be quick, Laverne, it’s almost ten.”   
I cleared my throat awkwardly when Draco didn’t move, “may I get through?”  
He nodded slowly and stepped to the side. But before I even passed by, his hand shot out, grabbing my arm. I jerked my head up to look at him, eyes narrowed as I tried to shake off his grasp. He held on tight, silver eyes never leaving mine.   
“Watch your back, Laverne. There are people here who know more about you than you realize.”   
“What do you know?” I snapped when he finally let go of my arm.   
“I know about the letter.”  
“It was just a prank” I knew someone had been watching me when I read that letter. I let my guard down when I should have been more careful. I cursed myself for it.  
Draco laughed bitterly, “then why have you been looking over your shoulder the whole week? I’ve noticed the way you’ve been acting during breakfast these past few weeks. You’re paranoid.”   
“You know nothing about me,” I protested, gripping my wand in my robe pocket with clammy hands.   
“You’re making it quite easy to see that you’re hiding something,” he paused, eyes flicking knowingly to my pocket, “I’d be more careful from now on.”  
I glared up at him, “I don’t need your advice.”   
He scoffed, “it’s not advice, it’s a warning.”   
“Well, I don’t need either. I can handle myself.” I glanced at my watch, “Don’t you have someone else to harass? It’s ten.”   
Draco merely shrugged. I shook my head and shoved past him. After the day I had, all I wanted was a good night’s rest.  
As I walked down the hall, the feeling of his silver eyes watching me never stopped until I turned a corner and hurried inside the common room. 

The next morning, even after my many protests, Daphne and Liza had dragged me out of bed early in preparation for our small trip to Hogsmeade. They insisted on picking my outfit. I was hesitant at first, but I couldn’t resist their whining. Besides, it felt quite nice to be pampered for once.   
And so they picked my outfit which was rather simple, to my surprise, but still had hints of their fashionable touch: I wore a plain black denim skirt with a bloused turtle-neck and a cardigan over top. I was pleased about everything except the high boots they made me wear.  
I gulped in all the air as I could as we walked outside the castle gates and into the blissful Autumn scene. I smiled, I had never realized how much I missed this smell.   
“I think that’s the most I’ve ever seen you smile,” Liza said as she gently nudged my shoulder.   
I let out a soft laugh, “and it will be the only time I’ll smile this much.” Daphne and Liza looked at each other with secret, crooked smiles, as if making a challenge against my words.   
“Where do you want to go first?” Asked Blaise, who was the leader of our small group. Blaise had taken the front while Theo took the back, staring at his feet in thought as he trailed after us.   
I was beyond thankful that I had not seen Draco since last night. Our conversation had kept me up for hours, robbing me of my much-needed sleep. I suppose he was right to some extent. I was paranoid.   
I must have been in my thoughts for the entirety of our walk because before I knew it, we were standing in front of Honeydukes Sweetshop.  
The others went inside. “You coming?” Liza asked, looking back at me with her hazel eyes.   
“I think I’ll wait outside,” I paused, thinking it over. “I think I’ll go my own way for a little bit.”   
Blaise must have heard because he stuck his head out the door, brows raised, eyes shining just slightly. “Are you sure?”   
I laughed, “yeah, I just want to explore on my own for a bit.”   
He sighed dramatically, shoulders sagging, “Fine.”   
Liza winked mischievously. “Don’t worry, Laverne, I’ll get you something sweet.” She turned back and gently took Blaise’s arm, dragging him back inside.   
“You’ll meet us back at The Three Broomsticks, right?” Blaise cried hopefully.  
I shrugged, “what time?”  
“Three sharp!” Liza called out over her shoulder.   
I chuckled to myself and continued along the worn path passing fellow students and classmates. A few of the Slytherins who I had met smiled and waved in greeting as I walked by. I don’t think I would ever get over the friendliness I felt being here. Everyone was so...pleasant. Well, except a certain white-haired, scowling di—  
There was a small group of students ahead of me. Two of the older-looking ones were surrounding the third as they went through his worn leather satchel. They laughed and scattered the belongings on the leafy ground.   
My blood started to boil as I watched them. If there was anyone I hated more than Draco Malfoy at that moment, it was those two bullies.   
I had experienced my fair share of bullying back at Koldovstoretz, and I hated admitting it, but occasionally I was the bully. But that was something that I stopped a long time ago. When I realized how it felt to have someone torment you the way those bullies were tormenting the poor boy.   
“Hey!” I called out, grabbing the students’ attention. “Why don’t back off?”   
The taller one, a girl, maybe a year or two older than I with long blonde hair, turned around with a sneer. She took a good fifteen seconds to look me up and down before saying, “you’re that new girl, aren’t you? I thought leftovers were supposed to go to Hufflepuff?” The boy behind her snickered.   
I sighed loudly, “I get it. Bullying makes you feel good about yourself. It makes you forget your insecurities because instead, you’re picking on someone else’s. But just pick up his things and leave him alone.”   
She scoffed, taking one, two steps closer until she was looking directly down at me. Was I intimidated? Yes. I knew she was at least a year older than I was so she probably had more experience with jinxes and spells, plus she had at least seven inches on me, and being looked down on like that was pretty shitty.   
“Since this is none of your business, I suggest you walk away, Grekov.” She put a hand on my shoulder and shoved me back. I glared up at her as she joined in with her friend’s laughter.   
“You know, that’s the second time someone has tried to give me a warning that I didn’t need.” Before the girl’s sneering face could react, I whipped out my wand, feeling that familiar thrill race through me.  
“Stupify!”  
The girl dropped first after a loud bang and a flash of light, then after I yelled the curse again, the boy followed in suit. I smiled at my handiwork if you could call it that. Now that was something I had missed.   
“Well? I’d grab your things before someone sees you here. ‘Else they’ll think you did this.”   
The boy stared at me wide-eyed, his chestnut hair disheveled and in his face. “W-what about you?”   
I shrugged, “As long as we both leave here now we won’t be seen.”  
“But won’t they,” he nodded the incapacitated bodies, “report you?”   
“Not if they know what’s best for them,” I paused at his worried look, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them later.” I went to walk away, but when he called out, I stopped.  
“Wait. You’re Laverne Grekov, right?” I nodded. “I’m Basil. Basil Poults.”  
I began walking again, knowing that he would follow.   
“What did they want from you?” I asked.   
He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, “honestly, I think they’re jealous. You see, I’m fifteen, like you, but I excelled with my studies so much that I had to be put a year ahead of my group. And I think they’re embarrassed by it.”  
“So you’re a sixth-year?”   
“Yeah.” He gave me a curious glance with his honey-brown eyes, “Why did you stand up for me? I thought all Slytherins hated Hufflepuffs?”   
“Remember, I’m not from around here, so I don’t know how everything works.” He smiled slightly. “And I don’t know, I suppose I just despise bullies.”  
He nodded in understanding as silence fell.   
“Well, thank you. After seeing the way you jinxed them, I don’t think they’ll be bothering me for a while.”  
“I’ll make sure they don’t,” I gave him a wink and a barely-there flush tinged the tips of his ears. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at him, but I shook it off.   
I pulled out my pocket watch as I remembered the promise to Blaise.  
“I should go, I have to meet up with some friends.” Friends...that was something that would take a while to get used to.   
“Oh…It was nice meeting you.” It sounded like disappointment in his voice, but I wasn’t sure.  
I grinned and stepped close enough to gently squeeze his shoulder. “I’ll see you around, Basil.” He waved at me until I turned the corner of our woodsy path, the autumn leaves crunching under my boots. Well, today was eventful, I thought with a lightness in my recently heavy mind.


	4. Secrets

After a long and rowdy lunch—if you could even call it that—with my friends, a very sober Draco and I were stuck dragging Blaise and Theo back to Hogwarts. The result of their “drinking game”. Liza and Daphne had wandered off to who knows where despite my desperate pleas for them to stay.   
Blaise hung off of me, one arm slung over my shoulders and the other hanging uselessly at his side. I nearly crumpled under his weight when Draco dumped him on me, his long legs rising to meet my waist.   
And there we were, shuffling—not walking—two drunk friends back to school. Oh, how things had changed.   
“Can’t we just…” I fixed my grip on Blaise’s waist, huffing while I did so. “Leave them on the road somewhere? I’m sure someone will take notice and drag them back.”   
To my surprise, Draco laughed. I glanced at him, noticing his heaving chest and a flushed face. It was the most color that I had ever seen on his usually parchment-white face. I bit back the comment that was forming on my lips when he decided to respond, “unfortunately, we’re stuck with them for the time being.”   
“Why don’t we just use a levitating spell?”   
He cast me a sidelong glance, “do you know of any?”   
“No,” I answered with a frown.   
“Then I guess we have to keep dragging their sorry asses.”   
I couldn’t figure him out. I mean, what was he like? It was apparent that he put up a front around people, acting like the coolest student at Hogwarts--I’m sure many believed him. But he was hiding something, just like me.   
“Are you done staring?” he said, the familiar cold note creeping back into his voice. I shook my head and looked away. I didn’t realize I’d been staring. And at him.   
We walked for what felt like hours in the chilly evening, without a single word passing between us. As much as I hated Draco, I hated awkward silence more. I sighed inwardly, cursing myself for using small talk to break the ice.   
“So, um...what do your parents—”  
“Oh, cut the crap, Laverne,” he interrupted, gaze ahead, not bothering to look at me. “I’m not going to try to discover whatever it is that you’re hiding.”   
“I wasn’t even—” I stopped when he sent me a death glare, interrupting for the second time.   
“Look, I don’t care about you, or your more than likely miserable past. All I care about is that Dumbledore let a stranger into our school.”   
If it weren’t for Blaise’s half-asleep self hanging onto me like his life depended on it, which it did, I would have grabbed my wand and stupefied his ass right there. But instead, I continued walking at an even pace, even as my blood boiled.   
Clinging to my lie, I said through my teeth with as much patience that I could bear, “it wasn’t my fault that I was sent here. My parents transferred me.” It was my fault though. And I hated the fact that I had to lie about it.   
He scoffed, “and you just happen to be the first transfer that Hogwarts has seen in decades. Forgive me if I don’t believe your little story.”   
“Then what do you believe? Because clearly, you don’t believe a word I say,” I snapped. Theo, who was slouching on Draco, moaned something unidentifiable in his half-conscious state. I had almost forgotten the two were there.   
When I didn’t get anything in response, I sighed and took up my pace again. Hogwarts was finally in sight, thank Merlin.  
“Oh look!” I practically jumped when Blaise shouted in my ear, pointing at the castle. “There it is!”   
I laughed despite the tense previous conversation and patted his head. “Let’s get you to bed!” I smiled and marched on, leaving Draco behind, deciding to ignore him.   
When the castle gate came within sight, and the small groups of students went walking by, I spotted Liza and Daphne. I painstakingly made my way over, practically dragging Blaise as my grip on him started slipping.   
“Verne!” Liza exclaimed, rushing over to me.   
“Thank Merlin you’re here.” I sighed, dumping Blaise against her.   
“Hey!” She whined under his weight.  
“What? You’re taller,” I laughed.   
Daphne grinned and came over, giving me a quick hug before she helped Liza out with Blaise. “Where are Draco and Theo?” She asked, looking around.   
I shrugged nonchalantly. I was sure they were only a few yards behind, but I didn’t care. Well, maybe about Theo. “So what were you both up to?”   
They exchanged a knowing look, “Nothing,” they said in chorus.   
“You know, saying things in unison makes you sound ten times more suspicious,” I laughed, rolling my shoulders out.   
“Just some planning,” Daphne finally said.   
I looked between the two, brows furrowed, “Planning?”   
“Just…” Liza paused, thinking something over in her head, “planning something for school.”   
“Right...planning.” They were planning something mischievous, but I decided to play along. Whatever they were going to do would be harmless, right? I hoped so. 

Blaise and Theo lay safe and sound in their beds. I couldn’t wait to see how they would feel in the morning. It was going to be one hell of a hangover. And that was why I preferred not to drink.   
I successfully avoided Draco. It seemed that’s all I had been doing lately. He had a way of getting under my skin, which was rare for someone to do, whether it was on purpose or not. But there was something else about him. I didn’t believe that he didn’t care about what I was hiding. He knew something...I was sure of it.   
He was always in my head now, him and his bloody smirk. I think that was his goal with everyone. Get under their skin, in their head. I didn’t even want to know how that Potter boy was doing. Everyone knew about the feud between the two. Come to think of it, I had managed to avoid him, too.   
If Draco did know something about me, and if there was even the slightest threat that he would tell someone else, then I would just have to find something out about him.   
The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Maybe a bit strong, but perhaps I would have to have a word with this Potter boy.


End file.
